


Lorcan Darcy's Adventures: Destiny of Time

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [16]
Category: Animaniacs, King of the Hill, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Original Work, The Story of Tracy Beaker & Tracy Beaker Returns (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: After finally made to the tournament finals, Lorcan and the others manage to defeat the Leader who is happened to be Elaine Boyack.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	Lorcan Darcy's Adventures: Destiny of Time

In New Royale City, Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie returned home for the tournament finals. They just arrived back after Elaine has a power to travel through different worlds.


End file.
